


Loucura

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, M/M, Madness, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Por isso éramos somente, eu, você, o dinheiro, o sexo e as drogas."
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Loucura

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah
> 
> Nota da autora: Repetição de palavras e proposital, afinal é um louco sob efeito de remédios contando a história :3

_Branco, branco, branco..._

Cor que nos traz esperança, cor que nos traz paz. Esperança? Paz? Traz-nos realmente isto?

Para mim branco é apenas a cor do pecado, a cor da morte, a cor da desesperança que nos é embutida pelos homens de brancos que caminham e nos examinam.

Cor da desgraça, da fadiga, do descomunal. Cor do pior sentimento, da pior presença, do pior presenciamento.

_Silêncio, silêncio, silêncio..._

Silêncio dos pecadores, silêncio dos amantes, silêncio da morte. O Silêncio pode ser bom? Para muitos, sim, para a maioria! Mas não para nós. Esse silêncio é a prova que a morte está porvir. Que ela levar-nos-á ao longínquo local, onde os mortos reinam e comem-se deixando apenas os ossos brancos e esfarelados.

_Dor, dor, dor..._

A agulha embutida contra minha veia. Transferindo soros, soros e mais soros que, para mim, são apenas veneno.

Veneno que me levam para o lado sóbrio. Que deixa minha mente menos lúcida a cada minuto. A cada longo minuto.

Veneno doce que não sinto o sabor, veneno incolor. Veneno que ainda me mantém vivo. Veneno que não mata quase que instantaneamente.

_Espelhos, espelhos, espelhos..._

Espelhos dos banheiros lodosos refletem minha imagem mortiça e por trás de mim uma enfermeira com cabelos ruivos apagados e mal presos em uma tentativa de coque.

Aquele ruivo alaranjado que faz minha mente bagunçar-se e relembra-se do motivo escroto e bobo de eu estar aqui. Malditos. Malditos comprimidos. Malditos desejos.

_Pensamentos, pensamentos, pensamentos..._

Negativos, muito negativos. Pensamentos sobrevoam em minha mente confusa e buliçosa. Pensamentos que antecipavam a morte e sofrimentos. Pensamentos que me lembravam de quando fui parar aqui. Pensamentos que traziam lembranças, magoas, dor, tortura, prazer, sexo. Àquele engano. Àquele maldito. Àquele irmão.

_Brigas, brigas e mais brigas_. Naquela época só era isso que existia. Brigas cansativas, brigas enciumadas, brigas enraivecidas, brigas alcoólicas. Brigas fraternas.

Você só reclamava e eu só discordava.

Brigávamos até escorrer sangue em nossos lábios escassos. Você ia para o crepúsculo da cidade apenas para transar com mais uma puta do bordel enquanto eu me masturbava loucamente para afastar a tristeza e impedir de tomar àquelas pílulas que você tomava. 

_Amor, sexo e drogas..._

_Amor, sexo e drogas..._

_Amor, sexo e drogas..._

Não existia outras palavras para nós, dois adolescentes que se descobriram por um acidente durante as férias. Não existia outras palavras para nós, dois desastres criados por Deus e reencarnado no fogo do inferno, representando o mais puro pecado.

_Dinheiro, sexo e drogas..._

_Dinheiro, sexo e drogas..._

_Dinheiro, sexo e drogas..._

Foi o que importou depois de ficarmos extremamente ricos e esnobamos pessoas no qual nos importávamos. Ou pensávamos que nos importávamos.

Na verdade, você não se importava com ninguém, e eu me importava com você. Por isso éramos somente, eu, você, o dinheiro, o sexo e as drogas.

Tudo era um pesadelo, tudo era um pecado.

_Vozes, vozes, vozes..._

Mandavam-me fugir e ir ao cemitério, para ter a certeza que você estava morto. Mas não queria, pois não saberia minha reação. **Não saberia minha reação!** Não sei se ficaria feliz por você ter morrido e estar sendo comido pelos vermes que se igualavam a você ou se ficaria triste, porque foi com você que eu aprendi isto, foi com você que eu aprendi a me importar com algo.

Branco, silêncio, dor, espelhos, pensamentos, brigas, dinheiro, sexo, droga, vozes... Sentimentos, coisas, pessoas... Conseqüências dos atos, pecados, atalhos... Tudo isso, tudo resultado. Tudo por amor. Tudo que eu sentia, toda a minha devoção, toda a minha doença. Meu amor, minha angústia, minha dor. Você fora o maior de todos. Você é o maior de todos. Você é tudo isso. Você é egoísta, niilista. Não suporta, não atura. Você não quer o que não compreende. Você é estranho. Você não supera. Você é inferior.

Você é, simplesmente, um nada. Você é **meu**. **Meu** e somente **meu**. **Meu** mostro, **meu** terrorista. **Meu** drogado, meu **amor**. Você é **meu** irmão. **Meu** Joe.


End file.
